


Made in the USA

by moomoomeep



Series: Snippets [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Other, celebrating Steve's birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bucky, where did you get those fireworks?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made in the USA

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: "Made in the USA" by Demi Lovato

“Steve—Steve, wake up!”

Steve groans and swats at the hand poking him in the forehead. “Five more minutes.”

“Nope,” he responds. “Come on! Wake up!”

Steve groans again, pulling the covers over his face and burying his head in the pillow.

“Happy Birthday,” Bucky says in a cheery tone, pulling the covers away from Steve’s face and placing a series of kisses on his cheek.

“Buck, what are you doing?” Steve laughs and pulls one arm out from underneath the blankets, wrapping his limb loosely around Bucky’s neck to pull the man closer and place a loving kiss on his lips. Bucky has been living in D.C. with Sam, Steve, and Natasha for the past two and a half years and has almost completely recovered. He still has nightmares occasionally, but thankfully those are few and far in between.

“I made my favorite guy breakfast,” he answers with a grin once they part. He gestures to the tray resting on top of the nightstand that is covered with food.

Steve smiles. He and Bucky have rekindled the relationship they once shared in the past prior to and during the war and they’ve recently celebrated their one year anniversary.

“Knock knock,” Natasha calls in a singsong tone as she’s opening the bedroom door. Sam follows behind her carrying breakfast plates for each of them. “There’s the birthday boy!”

“Happy birthday, man,” Sam says with a grin.

Steve smiles back. “Thanks guys.”

*

“Bucky, where did you get those fireworks?” Steve asks, watching as the man in question sets the box containing the fireworks on the coffee table. The four of them had come downstairs after eating to wash and put away their dishes before settling on the living room couch.

“I bought them off of a Mexican gang and smuggled them into the country,” Bucky says casually.

Sam raises an eyebrow while Steve sighs. “Again?”

“This has happened before,” Sam says, turning to Steve and sounding shocked.

“Unfortunately. Bucky wanted to give me the best present possible so he met a guy, who knew a guy, who gave him fireworks smuggled into the country for a good price. We shot them off that night and I’ll admit it was fun until we were chased away by the cops. It was hard, seeing as I had really bad asthma, but somehow we managed.”

*

“We should light them now.”

Nat raises an eyebrow. “As in right here, right now?”

“Oh no; Not in my house you’re not!”

*

Bucky made dinner reservations at an upscale restaurant in Georgetown that he claims he didn’t use Steve’s credit card for despite what the charges say (“Banks lie all the time, Stevie. Don’t sit there and tell me they don’t,” Bucky had said. Steve just rolled his eyes and went along with it). The guys had dressed in pressed black suits and ties while Natasha opted for a red dress and black heels. When they arrived, they were led to a table in the back corner, which Steve was thankful for. While he didn’t mind interacting with his fans when we runs into them, he would like to have a quiet meal out with his friends.

About halfway through the meal, several employees come over to their table with one bearing a large chocolate and vanilla cake with three lit candles on top that spell out one hundred. Steve looks over to Bucky with a raised eyebrow, silently asking if he did what Steve thinks he did. Bucky tries to look innocent but fails to mask the amusement dancing in his eyes.

_“Happy Birthday to you._   
_Happy Birthday to you._   
_Happy Birthday, dear Pedro Rodriguez-Gonzales._   
_Happy birthday to you~”_

The employees begin clapping their hands and cheering while Steve buries his face in his hands to hide an amused albeit embarrassed smile. Bucky stops clapping along and leans over to place a kiss on the side of Steve’s head. “Happy Birthday,” he whispers in Steve’s ear, which may or may not have caused him to shiver.

“You told them his name was Pedro?” Sam questions with a raised eyebrow once the employees have left. “Homeboy’s a little too white for that name.”

Natasha snorts so hard that champagne goes up her nose.

*

Eventually they leave the restaurant and go to a nearby park to shoot off the fireworks that Bucky and Natasha stashed in Sam’s truck when he wasn’t looking. Bucky sets the box down once they arrived to the center of the park. Natasha unloads several fireworks and walks a few feet away. Sam pulls a lighter out of his pocket and goes with her. It takes a few minutes, but soon enough the sky is alight with various colored fireworks.

Bucky wraps his arm around Steve’s waist and presses his lips against Steve’s jaw. “Did you have a good birthday?” he asks over the sounds of the fireworks, Natasha’s shouts of joy, and Sam’s laughter.

Steve smiles and turns to face Bucky leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on his lips. “I did. Thank you.”

Bucky grins and captures Steve’s lips in a longer, lingering kiss as the noises surrounding them fade into the background. They part after several moments and rest their foreheads together, smiling and watching the lights dance over each other’s faces.

“Hey, you over there!”

“Oh shit, it’s the fuzz! Quick run,” Bucky warns. He places his hands on Steve’s chest and starts shoving him towards Sam’s truck all while yelling at Natasha to _stop aiming those fireworks at the cops because she’s going to get them arrested._

Steve watches the scene in front of him unfold, unable to keep the grin off his face.


End file.
